Sólo se fue
by June JK
Summary: Porque las cartas dejaron de llegar desde hace ya meses. A veces piensa en él, y quizá el sentimiento sea correspondido. Porque Yamato cumple lo que promete, así es él. /Sora Takenouchi centric. Mención Sorato.


**Aviso:** Las dos caras de la moneda. _Fuga_, propuesta de _Japiera_. Proyecto 1-8.

**Renuncia:** Digimon es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo. Fic sin fines de lucro.

**Personaje:** Sora Takenouchi centric. Mención Sorato trágico.

**Advertencia:** Posible Occ.

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo único.**

**SÓLO SE FUE**

**...**

Sus manos están frías y los guantes no logran protegerla del clima que acecha, pero no le importa. Hoy no le importa.

Él está lejos y ella está acá, decidiéndose de patear un viejo balón al arco para anotar un punto, ese arco del parque donde practicaba de niña y que sigue haciéndolo aún de grande. No han estado separados por tanto tiempo y le afecta. O quizá sólo es parte de su imaginación. Tal vez sólo es el clima que agranda la preocupación o la horrible sensación de que _esta relación no pueda funcionar_.

_—Han dejado de llegar las cartas._

Quizá no tiene tiempo. Las giras, las nuevas tonadas y demás cosas que se exigen en un trabajo como ese le deben de mantener ocupado. Pero es justificarlo. Ya han pasado poco más de dos meses desde que llegó la última carta.

.

—Se ha ido, Sora.

—De gira. Lo sé, Tai.

_Lo sabe. Siempre lo supo._

—Claro que lo sabes, pero no lo aceptas. Sora, él est-

—Te dije que ya lo sé, Taichi. Él se fue, de gira. ¿No es más fácil así? Siempre se va de gira y vuelve. _Siempre vuelve_.

Porque si. Yamato vuelve porque así se lo promete y hasta ahora nunca le ha fallado.

.

De niños muy pocas veces interactuaron. Tal vez le parecen muy pocas ahora, antes no le tomaba importancia porque cuando no dejaban de llegar las cartas no era relevante. Hoy si. Hoy más que nunca. Y eso porque los recuerdos juntos son los que están en juego.

O los recuerdos de él.

Le viene a su mente una imagen borrosa, opaca y sin color. A blanco y negro como en esas películas antiguas; un cortometraje mudo ya que, aunque escucha de vez en cuando algún disco suyo, la voz le parece irreconocible.

_—Ha cambiado. Su timbre solía ser tierno y amable._

Lo era. Eso. Pero han pasado ya siglos. Meses que se sienten como millones de años. Así de lejanos están el uno del otro. Porque si. Claro que lo sabe, lo ha entendido desde hace mucho. Yamato se fue de gira pero no para volver.

_Se ha fugado._

Ahora ya no recuerda el tono de su voz; los discos no parecen cantados por él porque, cuando capta el sentimiento en la letra de las canciones y la dedicación de estos, ella se pone a llorar mientras arruga el empaque de aquél disco que guarda un sencillo sólo para ella, ese que recibió en la última encomienda y que no quiere escucharlo si no es con él.

_"Volveré dentro de poco, ¿a dónde quisieras ir?"_

_—A cualquier lado está bien. Quizá un partido de fútbol en el parque o hacer algunos arreglos florales que, si bien de niña no le tenía tanto apego, el tiempo me ha cambiado un poco. ¿No es bueno? Nos cambia a todos para bien o para mal._

Pero entonces se enteró que él ya no podría cambiar. Jamás. Comprendió que hay promesas que no se cumplen aún para Yamato quien, hasta ahora, siempre había cumplido su palabra.

.

Siempre se ha caído, pero también ha sabido levantarse.

_—Sora, tú... Mmm, ¿no quieres ir al parque a por un buen partido de soccer? Todos estaremos ahí. Cuando quieras vienes. En el lugar de siempre, de cuando niños. Tú ya sabes._

Lo deja ir. No le sigue ni le da más respuesta que un asentimiento y una sonrisa triste, quizá algo seca y tosca, pero una sonrisa al fin y al cabo. Sólo no quiere preocuparlos más. Ella está bien, lo que le sucede es normal.

O quizá no tanto.

Pero con el tiempo uno se acostumbra. Las cosas no cambian,, pero al respecto no se puede hacer mucho; al menos no en este caso. Yamato se fue para no volver y ni siquiera se despidió. Sólo mandó un disco y una nota muy breve que le invitaba a salir.

Pero él no llegó a la cita.

.

Cuando no se presentó pensó que le habían dejado plantada. Yamato tenía mucho trabajo acumulado y algo así no sería sorprendente para una primera vez. Y, la verdad, hubiera aceptado eso y más antes que aquella llamada en la madrugada. Nada bueno se trae consigo la noche después de las doce, quizá por eso uno sólo duerme.

Y que por eso fue que, cuando un avioncito de papel chocó contra su rostro, ella retrocedió unos cuantos pasos mientras apretaba con fuerza aquél MP3 y los audífonos que aún no se pone. El niño, dueño de dicho papel, se acercó asustado a disculparse mientras ella soltó _algo tonto_.

—Los aviones dan miedo.

_—¿Incluso los de papel?_

—Exacto, también de esos. A veces suelen dar en el ojo a alguien.

Y preocupada al ver la expresión en el menor le sonrió. Le dijo que tenga cuidado de no hacerlos muy picudos y se aleja mientras evita observar el cielo gris que no deja al sol calentarle el alma. Está fría, muy fría esta mañana en que sus amigos han decidido reunirse después de dos meses de poca comunicación.

Ellos tampoco lo han olvidado, Sora no lo haría jamás.

Pero siguen adelante.

Le conmueve el momento en que Taichi le pasa la pelota y ver a Mimi, que ha vuelto de New York, arreglando la bufanda que le protege del frío. Hasta el superior Jou está con ánimos, incluyendo a Koushiro, Hikari y Takeru.

Si. Takeru. A quien las cosas debieron de afectar más que a ella.

_—¡Sora, pasa la pelota!_

Quizá no puede sonreír del todo cuando su pie toca aquél balón que no ha sentido desde que Yamato se fue.

_—Es nostálgico..._ —sonríe.

_—Claro que lo es, Sora. ¿No es como en las películas?_

La curva en sus labios aumenta un poco más ante el comentario de Mimi quien, a diferencia de sus compañeros, ha sido la más valiente y ha abordado un avión sin miedo a que éste se estrelle o explote en pleno vuelo.

Todos han sabido salir adelante. Sólo le falta dar un paso de superación a ella y patear la pelota mientras acomoda sus audífonos y pone _Play_ al único tema en su _MP3_ que ha copiado del disco; el último regalo de Yamato.

.

_—Eres fuerte, Sora. Realmente grandiosa._

* * *

**FIN**

_Wao... esto me ha costado. No sé si Sora me salió como tal, ojalá no sea tan ooc. Pero en fin. De todas formas, a mi me cae muy bien esta muchacha, quería escribir algo de ella desde hace tiempo, sólo que no me animaba. Aunque este fic es raro y me desconcierta. No sé si el mensaje es claro. H__acerle eso a Yamato me dolió en el alma. _

_Es inquietante. Me asusta un poco, aunque quizá sea la música que tengo de fondo. No sé._

_En fin. Gracias por leer._


End file.
